


The Puppy Dog Eyes Have It

by ladyvady



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Somewhat Team Cap Unfriendly, Team Feels, Tony Stark Feels, at least at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvady/pseuds/ladyvady
Summary: Tony has some killer puppy dog eyes.





	1. Pepper Potts

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically, my inspiration was RDJ's expressive eyes, especially when conveying certain emotions during the movies; such as hurt, pain, etc. Each chapter will be another character's experience(s) with Tony's puppy dog eyes. I may bounce back in time, but most of the chapters will occur after Captain America Civil War, with characters sometimes thinking back on past instances where they have faced the eyes of doom or used the eyes of doom in their favor (beware villains!). I'll probably add a relationship at some point, hence the categories marked, but I haven't decided who exactly I'll put him with yet (or some of the others). The chapters will most likely not be too long, but will vary. I'm open to suggestions, constructive criticism, and comments (of course). I wasn't too happy with Team Cap by the end of the movie, but I'll try to fix things along the way. 
> 
> Hopefully, this will kick start some other creative juices, so I can work on my other stories as well as new ones. 
> 
> Oh, I owe nothing, minus my original content.
> 
> This work does not have a beta reader, all mistakes are mine. I've tried my best to fix any mistakes, but let me know if you see any. Thanks and hope you enjoy!

Most would think she’s immune, but Pepper has known Tony for far too long to never have been exposed to it, to feel the power he holds that can break even the strongest, and coldest of hearts. Tony comes off as arrogant and self-absorbed, at least on the surface (and honestly, he can be that, but then…who isn’t sometimes? And it’s often in regard to his creations, and she can hardly begrudge him that, as they are the things he knows for sure he can “own” as his and not be taken away.); however, a simple look behind this “mask” or facade, when he is somewhere he can feel safe or with someone who has gained at least a part of his trust, shows the sweet, sensitive person underneath. 

Tony is frustrating, and he often makes Pepper want to tear her hair out or stab him with a heel, but she knows there isn’t any maliciousness in his behavior towards those he cares about. Oh, he can be sarcastic little shit, and he’s a master at keeping people at a distance, but it doesn’t take much to work into the heart of Tony Stark; which is why being around Tony is so deceptive. He makes it seem like he’s just breezing through your life, and it’s not until he turns those soulful brown eyes to look at you, conveying pain, hurt, sadness, and a deep resignation that he always expected this eventual outcome, that you truly understand the depth of having Tony in your life and the power you have over his heart.

The feelings those eyes can also convey are ones of hopefulness, eagerness, and even innocence; the last one always seems to surprise people the most, each and every damn time. We never truly see it coming, and fall for it all the damn time.

Fucking puppy eyes! That’s what those who of us who have been exposed know them to be, and we can’t even get mad at him because he doesn’t even know he’s doing it. The “eyes” wouldn’t be nearly as effective if he knew he had this power, and yet we never mention it, because we couldn’t imagine him any other way.

Currently, Pepper is facing the “hopeful/resignation look,” and while there have been times that she’s had to say no, it’s _never _been when she’s truly getting the puppy eyes of doom; luckily, it’s not a look she faces often, and this makes it easier to give in when she does. Besides, she knows after everything that’s happened with the team, there’s very little she won’t give into (minus getting back together, but neither wants that any way); thankfully, Tony is _not _aware of this little tidbit and therefore, cannot abuse it.____

____“I’ll make sure to have Friday order any supplies you’ll need for your cat, Tony. Are you sure you want this one? (Looking dubiously at the feline.) Are you absolutely sure you want a cat? Or a pet at all?”_ _ _ _

____“Pepper, Pep, Pepper-pot, just look at this face! Are you looking? You’re not looking!”_ _ _ _

____“Yes I am, and I’m pretty sure that hell beast would slit my throat if I came across her in a dark alley or pretty much any location.”_ _ _ _

____“Pepper, no! Don’t say that! She can hear you, and you’ll hurt Bella’s feelings.”_ _ _ _

____Pepper hides her own smile while looking at Tony smiling down at the cat. They had been driving by the shelter when Tony had yelled for Happy to stop the car so he could go see all the animals. Just as Pepper was going to say no, they didn’t have the time, Tony had given her that look that quickly went from happy and hopeful to resigned, and she just couldn’t do it, and proceeded to venture into the shelter with him._ _ _ _

____Completely unaware of Pepper’s inner musings, Tony continues to love on the rather large feline; a cat who’s write up included how she hated everyone and everything, but Tony apparently. The volunteer had said they believed her to be part Maine Coon and would probably get bigger than she already was. Well, Tony needed the company any way; as did Rhodey and Vision (and the Spidery person Tony doesn’t think she’s really aware of). Hopefully, the beast will meet some of the ex-Avengers in a dark hallway or room, in the event of their inevitable return due to Tony’s thankless and probably unacknowledged efforts no doubt. Yeah, she may be harboring a healthy bit of anger in regard to the Avenger’s expensive and misguided “Civil War,” as the media had dubbed it._ _ _ _

____“Tony, sign here and here, and then we need to get to SI. I, for one, cannot wait to see how the board takes to your new family member.”_ _ _ _


	2. Natasha

Natasha is well aware of the dangers of truly disappointing Tony Stark. After her initial stint undercover, (and oh how she wished their introduction had been different, as well as her assessment) is when she had first felt the power of Tony’s puppy eyes. Hardened spy that she was, and is, and yet, Natasha still found herself susceptible to not wanting to hurt Tony. As a means to avoid this type of occurrence, she made sure to keep her distant and work more and spend more time with others on the team. Of course, this backfires on her in a spectacular fashion, because come to find out, just knowing that he’s got that look in his eyes is enough to do Natasha in. He never says it, but she knows he’s hurt by the distance by the way new gear and upgraded weapons show up on a bi-monthly basis. Damn Howard Stark for instilling in Tony the need to feel as though he has to give people things to receive any type of affection or attention, and damn herself for putting him in the position to do the same with her as well.

She knows that she hurt him, when she let Steve and Barnes go, and at the time she honestly was thinking more about not wanting any of her family getting seriously hurt or injured, that she forgot that he would see it as a betrayal. Tony was genuinely shocked at her support for the Accords, and the understanding that being on the inside and working together would facilitate necessary changes, but she could tell when she last saw him that the resignation had set in.

She’s thinking about said resignation while perched on top of the kitchen counter in the common room of the Tower. Honestly, she’s both surprised and not surprised that Friday has allowed her entry. Of course, it could be because Friday had an ace up her sleeve, waiting to pounce on any unwanted guests. Natasha’s been an operative as far back as she can remember, in one way or another, and has never faced a look containing both boredom and death done so well. Tony has a cat, a murder cat, and Natasha is impressed, intrigued, and more than a little embarrassed by the yell she let out when the cat let itself be known. 

“Well, I’ve heard of the spider catching the fly, but I don’t believe I’ve ever heard of the cat catching the Black Widow. I gotta say, I’m pretty sure I would get a million views on YouTube in the first five minutes alone, if I were to share Friday’s surveillance video footage of my sweet Bella meeting the Black Widow for the first time.”

“Lovely cat you’ve gotten yourself, Tony. I’m both impressed with her, and worried that I’ll never be allowed to get down off the countertop again.”

“Well, perhaps if we knew why you were here, we’d be willing to let you down. Isn’t that right, Bella?” 

He says this as he squats down to stroke the cat’s back a few times and smiles at her like she hasn’t single-handedly defeated Natasha, the Black Widow. It doesn’t matter how many weapons she’s got on her, she doesn’t make a habit of hurting or killing animals, and this one actually did get the jump on her. Natasha respects that.

Despite knowing how much acknowledging feelings can be uncomfortable for Tony, for both of them really, she has to say it.

“I’m sorry, Tony.”


	3. Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the Kudos and commenting; it's truly appreciated!
> 
> Hope you all like this chapter. I wasn't sure who I wanted to write next, but I'm glad I had Vision "speak" to me and I have to admit, I might have got a little teary myself. 
> 
> Again, no beta, so all mistakes are on me, so please let me know if I missed anything.

Despite sounding like JARVIS, Tony knows that Vision is not the same entity as his treasured AI, and has attempted to adjust accordingly. Vision, on the other hand, has done the exact opposite as he’s “developed” over the last few years and the code from JARVIS has integrated more and more, seemingly. At least this is what Vision attributes to his fast-growing fondness and regard for the man he sees as his main creator, Mr. Stark. 

Vision’s unusual creation, and integration into both the Avengers and society (slowly), has created a steep learning curve and facilitated the need to explore to expand his knowledge base on humanity and the world. He’s capable of taking in information at a high rate of speed, but has often learned that it’s necessary to slow down some, to process said information, and it’s during one of these learning sessions that he discovers something in Tony’s databases that at first baffles him. Upon closer examination of what appeared to be random video clips from Tony’s various properties, was instead what he deduced to be JARVIS’ diary of a sort. 

Vision’s curious nature and need to know, need to understand, has him watching clip after clip for hours. The clips vary in length, content, and context, but they all have one thing in common, Tony Stark. Many involve working in both labs and workshops, including what is obviously the Malibu home before the Mandarin incident. The workshop videos often involve loud music (that Tony often dances around to), bouts of teaching DUM-E, U, and Butterfingers, and various experiments resulting in fires, small explosions, or resounding successes. Vision watches as Tony threatens DUM-E with community school donations, taking away fire extinguishers, dunce caps, and small, affectionate pats accompanied with soft smiles when the robot notices Tony needs company. He feels somewhat voyeuristic when he discovers clips of conversations between JARVIS and Tony, and quickly scans through because he feels like he’s violating their privacy if he pays too close of attention to their discussions. 

Once Vision is finally finished, he feels inexplicably closer to JARVIS and Tony (and the bots), while at the same time feeling the distance a little more. Ultimately, what he does understand is that JARVIS was more than what anyone, but Tony knew him to be, and that JARVIS, in whatever capacity he was capable of, loved and cared enough for his creator to save the moments in their lives that meant something to JARVIS. Despite having what truly amounted to an unlimited amount of storage to “remember” anything that happened within the walls JARVIS was assimilated into, that he saved these particular moments because he felt them special enough to, made them that much more important.

Vision wasn’t aware if Tony knew these videos, these memories actually existed, until it quickly became apparent that he hadn’t, when Vision showed him the exact files he had compiled them into. He’d requested entry into the Tower’s workshop, despite Tony’s insistence that he was always welcome and didn’t have to ask to come in. Vision would be lying if he denied that he got a little pleasure at the exasperated overreactions to his entry requests, and would probably deny that he did it on purpose every time because teasing Tony was fun. He has a feeling Tony knows, and continues to act more outlandishly every time. 

As soon as the first video started, Tony grabbed a chair for support before going ahead and just sitting down. The bots slowly made their way to watch as well, and the four of them almost seemed to forget the rest of the world existed. Their silent viewing went on for several minutes, before Tony turned to look at Vision with such awe and sadness in his eyes. Tony had a small smile on his face and though he would most likely deny it, watery eyes that were probably close to tears.

“Thank you, Viz.”

“My pleasure, sir.”


	4. Laura Barton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, thanks so much for the kudos, bookmarks, and comments, again. You guys are the best for reading, and I'm so happy (and appreciative!) it appears that my little story is being enjoyed.
> 
> This chapter took a little longer to write, and I'm mostly okay with it. It was hard deciding who to write next, but I settled on Laura. The next chapter will most likely be Rhodey, but any requests after that, I'll take into consideration. It will most likely take a few more chapters before I reach any of the rogue/ex-Avengers POV's dealing with the eyes of doom.

Luckily, so far, life was going on as usual on the Barton farm since the “Civil War,” Laura thought as she wrinkled her nose at the title of the several events that would no doubt have an impact on her family in particular, never mind all the other families and persons already effected. When Clint joined the Avengers, hell, when he stayed year after year with SHEILD, she knew her life would never be completely normal, and it hadn’t been, not by a long shot or an arrow from one of Clint’s bows. This, though, this was almost blindsiding in all the potential pitfalls, and she wasn’t quite sure how things would get resolved; with the Avengers, the world, or her marriage. 

Laura was angry. So very angry, and sad, and just so many emotions she just didn’t have the energy, or with three kids, the time to dwell and properly process what was going to happen. So instead, for now, she’s just concentrating on doing the right now’s. Cooper and Lila are almost out of school, with just a little over a week left, and Nathaniel isn’t really aware of more than his daddy not being here. 

God, she could punch Clint. She’s always understood, even if it was never ideal, him leaving for work; however, this time had been different…had felt different, and it had definitely ended different. They had always had contingency plans before, but that was before SHEILD fell, and neither Clint nor herself could have foreseen quite this set of circumstances occurring. Plus, he had been _retired _. Another reason why she’s so mad at him, because she doesn’t have enough information to go on to know all the moves she should make, and she didn’t think she was going to have to worry about this kind of thing anymore.__

__The only saving grace, ironically enough, has been the assistance Tony Stark, of all people, had sent along; in the form of an AI controlled suit. A few days after the events overseas had happened, a courier had appeared with a letter from Tony explaining that he was sending assistance, and didn’t want to scare or startle anyone when that assistance arrived. Shortly after the letter arrived, Vision and an Armor…Robot?...showed up with him. Vision had explained that Tony had rebuilt an Iron Legion armor to help around the farm as well as provide some extra security until he could help more or hopefully keep the Barton family completely off anyone’s radar. The armor was directly linked to Friday, Tony’s AI, and would be able to contact him or any of the remaining Avengers at the Tower directly, should an emergency arise._ _

__The gesture was rather touching, especially considering she hadn’t even heard from her husband yet, and despite years of practice as playing mother and father to their children while he was gone on missions, it would be nice to have some additional help. She’d told Vision to thank Mr. Stark for her. Vision assured that he would as well as informing her that Mr. Stark said that his only condition to this arrangement would be that she called him Tony. The brief impressions of him that she’d gotten while the Avengers had stayed that short time at the farm, had been one of an overwhelmed (due to the situation at the time), but well-meaning man that worked very hard at doing his best to fix a situation. Thinking about his time at the farm, she thought perhaps he was also someone who for all his life in the spotlight, had a hard to time expressing himself to those he let close. No matter those first impressions though, she still did not know the man well, but agreed to the request just the same._ _

__Throughout the following weeks, a few other “helpful” arrivals showed up, in the guise of StarkPads, a laptop, a couple of entirely too large food deliveries (prepaid before delivery), and a small, robotic cat. The last Tony had sworn was sent to them for beta testing for market research or some such bull crap, but she knows damn well he made it for her kids, and her kids alone. Without even really trying, he’s already won over Lila and she knows Cooper isn’t too far behind since both the StarkPads and laptop came with homework assistance via Vision, Colonel Rhodes (Oh my god, mom! That’s War Machine!), and Tony himself, on occasion._ _

__A knock at the door drags her back to the present, and she’s only somewhat surprised that it’s Tony on the other side. She’s been expecting for him to show up for a while now, and is only surprised it has taken this long. Looking behind him, she can see the Iron Man armor, and silently berates herself for paying so little attention that she didn’t even notice him flying in or landing in the yard. She can hardly afford to drift off like that, when their safety is so precarious. She looks back at the man himself, dressed casually in jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt, and wearing a tentative smile. He’s so obviously nervous, and while she can’t say she isn’t a little bit mad at him for everything that happened with the team, Laura still finds him endearing. It’s refreshing to know that he’s not what either the media portrays him as or what he himself often presented himself as, but is instead human just like the rest of them (Gods and Super Soldiers aside, that is)._ _

__Tony is so obviously unsure of his welcome, and scratches at the back of his neck, in what’s probably a nervous reaction to her taking a while to say anything since opening the door._ _

__“Hi, uh Mrs. Barton, Laura…um, I’m not sure what you want me to refer to you as? I’m sorry for just dropping by on you without notice. I had planned on coming sooner, but there’s been so much that needed to be done. Of course, I’d much rather tell the UN to stuff it and get their own shit together, and I’d love to just stuff Ross somewhere no one would have to deal with his ass ever again. I mean, Betty, his daughter that is, hates him and if that isn’t telling, I don’t know what is. Never mind everything he did to Brucie-Bear. I “worked” with him in the loosest meaning of the word. If by working with him means he shows up with the Accords, right after the mother of a son who was killed in Sokovia shows up after my presentation at M.I.T. of B.A.R.F. No, not vomit, it’s a memory thing…that’s not important. She worked for the State Department, and I should have put that connection together, but I wasn’t really firing on all cylinders at the time. What with just reliving the last moments I spent with my parents before they died…were killed. I once bought a bar, his favorite bar, that he was attempting to kick me out of, just to schedule to have it demolished. Ross, that is. We obviously weren’t having social meet ups or being buddy-buddy, it wasn’t like it felt like Roge…er…the other’s seemed to think it was, I guess.”_ _

__“That was impressive. I’m not sure you took more than one breath during all that. Do you ramble often? Though it was all pretty informative. You’re lucky I have kids who’ve prepared me for this moment. Come in, Tony, and have a seat, and call me Laura.”_ _

__“Okay, yeah, yeah, I can do that, and I’m sorry about the word vomit…explosion? Yeah, explosion is definitely a better visual than vomit. Shit, sorry, I’m going to do it all over again. Let me go sit and shut up before I spew the rest of my life history. This feels a little like going to the principal’s office, which of course, I had a little experience with in my younger years.”_ _

__Laura raises an eyebrow._ _

__“Yeah, shocking I know. Going to Fury’s office was always worse though.”_ _

__They both sit, and for a minute she thinks maybe he’s used all his words up, but after a few false starts, he seems to come to a decision on what to say._ _

__“So, speaking of Ross, busy-body, nosy asshole that I have no idea how he got the position of Secretary of State, has been quite thoroughly told by the UN that he is in fact, not in charge of regulating or enforcing the Accords in any way, shape, or form. He overstepped his bounds so much so that I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s removed from office sooner rather than later. I’ve got a few people I trust working on also finding the means to remove him to all the way to prison, if it all works out right, but that’s not going to happen soon enough to stop any trouble he’s making stateside in the meantime.”_ _

__“Okay, I think I can understand where this is going, at least somewhat, but please explain why I need to know this?”_ _

__“Well, the problem with a Ross who can’t dip his toes in international waters, is that he focuses more on the US instead. The man is obsessed with enhanced individuals, especially, Super Soldiers, but he’s not just set his sights on those specific individuals. Nor has he forgotten others involved, directly or indirectly, with those individuals; such as their families. Thankfully, many “superheroes” or helpful vigilantes, aren’t known by anything other than their code names, therefore their actual identities are unknown. I am working out a way to protect them even more also. I did cover my own slip mentioning your family when I went to the raft, it helps being so well versed in tech, but I don’t think he dwelled on my visit anyway. I’ve no doubt he’s been combing the files dumped by Widow and Rogers, and there’s really no telling what will catch his fancy. Initially, JARVIS, Friday’s predecessor and I, started combing through the data and even eliminating as best we could the more critical information, then later then later Friday and I continued the work; such as Agents on undercover missions. I’m not sure how many were actually helped, but Hill says it did some good. My point with all this is that I’m worried he’s going to find out about you and the kids, and if you don’t want to come to the Tower, which I totally understand, then I can help you guys get somewhere more secure then here?”_ _

__“Tony...”_ _

__“I know, and it could be that I’m just being paranoid, but even if he wasn’t the one to find you, that doesn’t mean someone else won’t. A lot of public opinion right now, is well, not entirely in favor of the ex-Avengers.”_ _

__“Well, yeah, mine either.”_ _

__“Right, well…”_ _

__“MOM! Can we go to Avenger’s Tower?!”_ _

__Both the adults nearly jump out of their skins._ _

__“Lila Cooper!!”_ _

__“Thanks for the heads up, Fri.”_ _

__“Of course, Boss. Hey Boss, Lila and Cooper Barton have returned from school. And Nate has woken from his nap and appears to be enjoying his space themed mobile.”_ _

__“I’m not sensing a lot of respect there, Fri.”_ _

__“Nothing, but respect, Boss.”_ _

__“Right. You know, it’s not too late to stick you into a convection oven or an espresso machine and sell you to Starbucks.”_ _

__Laura cuts short explaining to both Cooper and Lila that seeing the Iron Man armor is not reason enough to sneak into the house to eavesdrop on adult conversations, to listen to the back and forth between Tony and his AI via Iron Legion armor._ _

__“But who would order the exact kind of food and treats Bella likes then, Boss?”_ _

__“Low blow, my girl, really low.”_ _

__“As much as I am enjoying this, tête-à-tête, you were talking about something pretty important before kids let themselves be known.”_ _

__“Well, yes, essentially, I’m not sure how safe you’ll continue to be here and I wanted to know you weren’t alone and had options. I mean, I could be wrong, but I wanted to at least offer, and I’ll support you no matter what. If you want to stay, I’d like to leave at least another armor here.”_ _

__Laura let out a sign, rubbed a hand down her face, and looked down at her lap, thinking. When she looked back up, first at her kids, and then at Tony it almost made her laugh._ _

__“God, really, from all three of you?” It was like her children and Tony had turned into puppies, with the most hopeful looks on their faces. Well, now Tony’s look had turned more quizzical, like he had no idea what she was talking about. She wasn’t sure if he actually did, but either way, the three of them together were pretty effective, and frankly, she wanted both to get away from the farm and also get her family somewhere safe._ _

__“Okay, we’ll come to the Tower, but I have a few conditions.”_ _

__Looking beyond relieved, Tony replied “You got it, Laura.”_ _

__“No spoiling the kids, for starters, and I want to work.”_ _

__“Spoil? Psh, do I look like the spoiling type?”_ _

__“Yes” came from Laura, Cooper, and Lila._ _

__Tony clutched his heart “I came here to help, and I’m feeling so attacked right now.” Turning slightly more serious, he asked “So, um, how are you with keeping track of appointments?”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Laura Barton, Personal Assistant, wrangler of Tony, enforcer extraordinaire anyone?? Not saying she'd stay a PA forever, but I figure she wouldn't want to not do something as a means to pay for the help Tony has given, regardless of him never wanting anything for it. Plus, I figure dealing with recalcitrant, workaholic geniuses would be akin to motherhood in some ways anyways and she'd end up falling into it regardless.


	5. Rhodey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks everyone for reading, commenting, kudos, and bookmarking! 
> 
> This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be initially, but I felt it worked at this size. It takes place before Tony goes to speak with Laura. 
> 
> I always love the Rhodey/Tony friendship, especially when you consider how long they've been friends. I always picture Rhodey as protective too, since Tony is younger and he probably has a picture of that kid he first met in his head. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own, so if you see anything let me know!

Small grunts fill the room, as they have for the last 10 minutes, punctuated with a soundless irritation Jim can feel directed at him even with his back turned, and begins to mentally countdown to five while using the remote in his hand to shift the flying cat toy built for Bella. The cat takes the time to send a judgmental glare his way, to which he answers with sticking out his tongue, before she runs after the toy. Tony makes it to three before speaking. A personal best, as Jim rarely gets to one before his best friend begins his rant.

“I don’t know why I have to do this. Physical Therapy is your bag baby, unfortunately, not mine.”

“Well, little Iron Men, who get into fights with two super soldiers, get hurt, and no longer get to ignore injuries that they have been previously ignoring and then made worse, with said fighting, have to do PT.” He states and turns to look at Tony, who’s wearing the most ridiculous pout ever or at least in the last 30 minutes. Honestly, grown adults should not pout like this. 

“You should have seen the other guys.”

“I wish I had; bastards.”

“Calm down, Platypus, this damsel is doing fine.”

“Sure, now. Should I list out all your injuries to remind you of how not fine you were when Vision brought you back from Siberia?” 

“No, no, that’s quite alright. Friday did it for me while I was getting changed to come here. She was very thorough.”

“Good. Don’t want you to forget what that asshole did to you and forgive him. Which I know you’ll be tempted to do when you try to get them all cleared eventually.”

He has the toy take flight again, and knows it’s probably the last time for now, otherwise Bella might curl up on his pillow while he’s sleeping and stare at him until wakes up, scaring the hell out of him, again. 

“I…I won’t forget, Rhodey. I don’t think I’ll ever forget any of that day, though I would love to erase watching that video from my memory.”

Bella, obviously sensing her owner’s distress, forgets her chase after the toy, walks to Tony, and proceeds to curl up in his lap.

“I know, Tones.” He rolls his wheelchair over to his best friend, hating the look in his eyes, knowing that this time, because of the direction of their conversation, he put it there and squeezes his shoulder. 

Jim is working through his own anger with not just his physical situation, but the entirety of the fall out of the “Civil War” and has been actively trying to not bring up at least certain aspects of it to Tony. He just gets so mad when he thinks about the ex-Avengers, but Rogers especially. The reality of finding out your heroes are not infallible has been a particular harsh lesson in this instance, and he can’t imagine Tony is feeling any better about it. 

Tony speaks up again, while absently petting Bella, interrupting his thoughts.

“I’m going to fix the Accords or try my hardest to because they aren’t going away, but I’m not doing it for _them _. I’m done helping them and fixing things for people who don’t even bother to realize that someone has had to repair the damage after everything is over. I want the Accords to work for the enhanced and superhero community, and also give people security in knowing that there’s accountability and thoughtful planning, as much as possible, to handle when emergencies come up. I wasn’t involved with them before, and neither were any other superheroes or enhanced persons, and I’m hoping I can convince the UN that they do need to be involved; though the Civil War shit isn’t going to help that at all.”__

__“I agree, just know that you aren’t alone in this already. Don’t take everything on yourself, because you aren’t solely responsible for everything that happens in the world.”_ _

__Jim can tell Tony is thinking too much on this right now, and knows he’s got to distract him._ _

__“Alright, since your PT session is finished, let’s go get the monster cat fed before she starts looking at my foot like it’s her next meal. You can tell me about your plan to protect the Barton family. I want to say I can’t believe you sent them a robot cat, but then I remember who I’m talking about and I’m surprised you didn’t send six.”_ _

__“Ha! I knew you were jealous you didn’t get one too. Don’t worry, Rhodey-bear, I’ll make you your own feline companion. I’m willing to share Bella in the meantime, she loves to cuddle.”_ _

__“Loves to cuddle, my ass. She likes to stare at me when I sleep and I think the only reason she hasn’t murdered me yet is because I give her lots of treats and remind you to feed her.”_ _

__“Please, she’s a sweetheart. Bella’s just trying to get to know you. Isn’t that right, honey?” As she always does with Tony, Bella eats up his attention and her purring hitches up in volume._ _

__They head out of the gym, to grab something to eat, arguing back and forth on the benefits of PT, murder cats (she’s not a murder cat, Rhodey!!), and how long Natasha is going to be given the cold shoulder by Friday. Tony thinks another two months, while Jim isn’t convinced Friday will ever stop, and that couldn’t be at all because of his encouragement, nope. Jim Rhodes is proudly a petty bastard, when it comes to his best friend._ _


	6. Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, a huge thanks, again, to all those who are reading my little story, and leaving comments, kudos, and bookmarking. You're all wonderful, and it's appreciated.
> 
> I apologize for taking so long, I've had ideas running through my mind this week, but some difficulty writing them down. Even the order of what I'd written changed somewhat. They chapters aren't nearly as long as I wanted them to be (see: short), nor posted as quickly as I wanted to, but there are a few of them! I've also decided to add a tag for canon divergence, since I've been writing past the CA: CW time frame before any more movies have come out. I may incorporate stuff from movies, as they or info about them comes about, but otherwise I'm "diverging" I suppose. 
> 
> I've also had another story idea come to mind, so I may or may not start some of that one as well. It's a crossover between The Avengers and Supernatural, but I'm still not sure yet or in the interest anyone would have in it. 
> 
> Anywho, all mistakes are my own.

Steve sits up fast in his bed, breathing heavy and sweat covering most of his body. He wishes he could blame the weather for it or anything other than having the same nightmare he’s had almost every night after settling here in Wakanda. Initially, between recovering from Siberia and later breaking the other Avengers out of the Raft, he’d been too busy dealing with the immediate fall out of the fight between the Avengers to truly think on all the ramifications of what had happened. 

He’s still unsure how exactly it all went wrong, so quickly, and so painfully. Steve does know that one stand out event has been plaguing his mind, when he’s sleeping: the look on Tony’s face after watching that horrible video and asking the questions Steve’s dreaded hearing for years. Questions, if he can be honest with himself, even he wasn’t with Tony, he hoped to never hear or have to explain. 

The fights themselves, in Siberia as well as at the airport, he spends plenty of daytime hours thinking on. Hours spent analyzing where everything went wrong, and how out of control it all felt as he concentrated so solely protecting Bucky. The Accords, Ross, and even Tony, had just felt so wrong and it just made Steve feel like he couldn’t stop until events spiraled to a devastating conclusion. 

Now settled, it was the nights, and the look in Tony’s eyes in Siberia, that haunted him. Thinking back, Steve can see how tired he looked in Germany, but hadn’t really paid attention at the time; instead focused on the potential danger of other Winter Soldiers. Some of the tiredness had also been obvious in Siberia as well, but time hadn’t allowed anyone to dwell on it, and it was definitely overshadowed later by the total look of sadness and betrayal in the brown eyes focused solely on Steve. Eyes that practically begged Steve to say he hadn’t known. That was the look following Steve into his sleep and waking him up with nightmares, and he knows it’s nothing less than he deserves for deciding to not follow what he purported was so important and expected from his teammates, honesty and truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm definitely Team Tony, but I'm actively trying not to fully bash Team Cap (okay, minus a few, because I really don't feel there's a lot of excuses for most of Clint or Wanda's life choices). I understand that mistakes were made all around, communication that should have happened didn't, and I doubt anyone could have predicted how things were going to escalate, let alone so quickly. This being said, Steve should have told Tony.


	7. Rhodey, Peter & Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd say the time frame for this one is just a shortly after Tony adopts Bella, and there is perhaps a disagreement as to what food she will and will not eat.

“I know Mr. Stark said I could stop by anytime, but I’m not sure…”

“Don’t worry, kid. Tony, and I know he told you to call him that, won’t mind. To be honest, it’s good for him to not be on his own, and even though he’d never admit, he doesn’t want to be alone most of the time. Trust me, you’ll know when he needs to be on his own, and if nothing else, Friday will let you know.”

“Mr. Stark, correction, Tony, does appear to not do well when left alone too long. Peter, I don’t think you have anything to fear currently by making an appearance now.” 

Peter still has his doubts, but the elevator has reached the penthouse, so there’s no turning back now. 

All three of them step out of the elevator, and into absolute silence. It’s so quiet, none of them seem to want to break it, and move slowly to main room on the floor. The scene they find would have rendered them speechless, had they been speaking. Across the spacious living room, in the kitchen, is Tony and Bella in what appears to be a staring contest. Bella is on the island countertop on one side, and Tony is leaning on the other side. There’s a food bowl in the middle of the two, and about 40 cans of various cat food laying haphazardly around the kitchen, including the floor. A bag of cat food lays tipped over by the refrigerator, with what appears to be a tear that may or may not have been made by a set of claws. The final piece of the tableau is a bag from what Rhodey knows is Tony’s favorite Italian place (the pasta and seafood dishes are divine, Rhodey-bear, divine!!). 

The three silently look at each other, and while both Rhodey and Peter can tell Vision isn’t quite understanding the situation, neither are going to abandon him as they make a break for it, albeit a slow and quiet as possible one. The picture the three of them make during their escape is something that Tony will at later date, never, ever let them live down. 

Once the elevator doors close, and safety has been restored, Vision is the first to break the silence.

“I am not sure I understand why we left the penthouse; nor the manner in which we did so.”

“Viz, buddy, not all of us have the ability to phase ourselves, and the last thing I want to do is give that cat a reason to kill me.”

“I see.”

Both Peter and Rhodey look at each other and smile, both know that Vision doesn’t “see,” but they both know they’ve saved some lives today and it’s Tony’s damn murder cat, so he can feed her.


	8. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place about a month or so after the cat food fight. 
> 
> The next chapter, which I may get up tomorrow, is Hope. I'm still working out who will go next after that. Suggestions are welcome.

Peter has spent the last hour crawling, sprinting, swinging, flipping, and webbing his way across the Tower’s training room. This has become a weekly routine since Mr. Stark had been back from Siberia, and it’s been both great and the hardest thing he’s done in his life. Mr. Stark had told his Aunt that Peter was interning at Stark/Avenger’s Tower, because “Science!” And while some of that had occurred, the R&D department and the workshop were both awesome, it was mostly an excuse to get Peter some real training. Peter also thinks it’s an excuse for Mr. Stark to mess with the webbing because it is “damn impressive, kid.” It had taken Peter a while to adjust to his new circumstances, especially his close interactions with Mr. Stark, but he can't imagine it differently now. 

Mr. Stark, “call me Tony” (even though Peter _cannot _do that, because Tony Stark! no matter what Colonel Rhodes says), has also done about three dozen versions of his suit, and Peter still isn’t quite sure what the differences were. However, he sees the concern…the worry…maybe even fear, in Mr. Stark’s eyes when he explains the next round of changes, and Peter just smiles, takes it all in (because it is fascinating, and again Tony Stark!), and thanks him profusely for everything he’s done for Peter. Whenever he does that, Mr. Stark always gets this look in his eyes. Peter would almost say it is surprise mixed with sadness, but what the heck does he know? And adult stuff is over-dramatic and confusing. He does make sure he never _doesn’t _say thank you though, because he knows that none of Mr. Stark’s work is easy, Peter’s suits or anything else he does, and Aunt May would be disappointed in him for bad manners.____

____“Alright, I think that’s enough for today, come on down here, Webster.”_ _ _ _

____“Are you sure? I can keep going, I’m barely even winded.” He smirks a little, because he knows what’s coming._ _ _ _

____“Damn it, kid, you giant spider show-off. I refuse to say I’m old, and you’re making want to call you whipper-snapper, and it’s pissing me off. Now get down here, DUM-E has been all whiny since he didn’t get to see you last time, and a whiny, so-called helper bot, is even more annoying bot than usual. I had to ground him from watching Wall-E and Robots for a week. The pouting was ridiculous and dreadful to live through. I refuse to go through that again. Well at least for another month, I’m realistic and I know he’ll no doubt get in trouble again, probably dragging U and Butterfingers along with him.” He continues to complain, making Peter laugh, as they head toward the workshop._ _ _ _


	9. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I apologize for the length of time in the delay of new chapters. Most of the time, I was drawing a few blanks on what I wanted to write, and then I had a few chapters started, but it took me awhile to finish them. 
> 
> As always, all Kudos, Comments, Bookmarks, etc are extremely appreciated and continue to make my day. It's nice to know people are enjoying the story so far. 
> 
> Still no beta, so all mistakes are my own. See anything blatant or horrible misspelled, etc? Let me know!

“Don’t hate me!!” yells Tony Stark from behind his desk, across the room. 

This is the first thing Hope hears upon entering Stark’s tower office for their scheduled meeting, and the last thing she thought she’d hear. He looks like he’s using both the room and the desk as a barrier between the two of him, like she’s going to pounce at any time. Her Father had ranted and raged when he found out about the meet up, and about 75% of it was about Howard Stark, 20% was on regretting letting Scott ever use the suit, and the last 5% had sort of been about Tony Stark, but mostly in relation to how all Starks aren’t trustworthy. This being the case, she completely ignored the entire thing, and concentrated on what she thought Tony Stark might want to talk to her about, and while she came up with a few possibilities, she’s still not really sure. 

“How can I possibly hate you, when I don’t even know you?” Truthfully, she’s mostly just feeling bemused about him so far. 

“Well, lately, it seems that it’s been best to start out a lot of my conversations and interactions that way, just in case. Besides, despite not knowing your father, minus meeting him when I was a kid I think, I know he had a thing against my dad, and I assume Starks in general, as he’s never wanted to do business with SI. To be fair, I spent years having a thing against my dad as well, so I totally get it. Despite discovering some new information, I can’t say our relationship was anything less than tumultuous. Don’t get me wrong, I loved the bastard, but dads, right? I’m sure you can understand.”

“Can’t say that I don’t, my own relationship with my father has had its own bumps, and I’ve not been the most happy with him lately. However, daddy issues aside, I’m not sure why you’ve asked me here; beyond Scott using the Ant Man suit in your superhero fight. Of which, we had no idea he would use it in such a way, and believe me, neither my father nor myself are happy with him for doing it. I’ve got a few choice words I’d like to have with him in fact, as soon as I get my hands on him.”

“Woah, woah…while I’ll am totally behind your righteous fury, and believe me, I’ll get you your chance as soon as I can, that’s not actually why I asked you here.”

“Sorry, I just put a lot of faith in him, and this whole situation is not something I was prepared to be confronted with. Feeling just a little betrayed, to say the least.”

“And that, my wonder twin, is something I can definitely understand, seeing as I’m in a similar situation in a sense. Just a different person doing the betraying.” Tony clears his throat, and Hope could tell he was working on not lingering on that particular topic, and wasn’t that peaking her interest, but she pushes it aside as he starts to speak again. “I’m hoping you’ll consider becoming an Avenger or at the very least, help us out on occasion?” He gives her a sheepish smile, and the start of what is probably quite a set of puppy dog eyes. She wonders if it is on purpose, but as she takes a seat and listens to his proposal, she realizes he’s quite sincere. Perhaps, she’ll give his pitch some serious thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than I was wanting to do, but hopefully, a good introduction to bringing Hope into things.


	10. Phil

Despite having the plane ride to prepare for this meeting at the U.N. offices in New York, Phil spent the entire time letting himself be distracted by S.H.I.E.L.D. business, to avoid thinking on exactly how he would or could approach the upcoming conversation. For all he knew, it would be a short one, and even though that response would be reasonable, and entirely understandable, he’s hoping it goes better than that. He’s here to help, and he can just picture the eye roll Tony is going to give him, but it’s the truth. He knows, through Maria’s reluctant, and limited, information exchange (and how shocked was he over her loyalty to someone she used to claim to hate – though perhaps, not so surprising, she just needed to meet the real Tony Stark), how Tony’s running himself into the ground working on S.I. work, the Accords, and Iron Man/Avenger’s duties. Knowing from past experience, he’s most likely also working on something to do with the fugitive or “ex” Avengers, despite the personal toll it would take on him to do so. 

He spends the last few minutes of the elevator ride up to the conference room he knows Tony is working in to prep himself. Phil’s confident in his abilities, including those he wants to offer to Tony, but he’s far from confident that they will be wanted or accepted. Phil knows his absence was felt, and he’s not sure if any of the Avengers, ex or not, actually know he’s alive. The last few seconds before the elevator opens he spends cursing Fury’s name, wherever the bastard is currently hiding, for making things that much harder, despite his intentions. He straightens his suit jacket and grips his suitcase before stepping out and heading to the conference room. 

He’s opening the door, to step in when he hears, “Well, if it isn’t Agent Smith. Color me surprised when Friday chimed in that you had not only risen up in the elevator, but also from the dead. Does this make you Frankenstein’s monster? Did Fury patch you back together and hide you in a tower? I know Loki stabbed you with his magical stick of assholery, and not doused you in flames, but should I call you Daenerys, since apparently that couldn’t kill you? I’d say Jon Snow, but I have a crush, so I’d prefer to not ruin that.” Tony is sitting on one side of the conference room table, with stacks of papers spread out in front of him, and several projected images, from what he assumes is in A.I., Friday. He’s staring down at a tablet as he speaks, typing out something quickly, and has yet to make eye contact with Phil. 

Finally, finishing whatever he was typing, Tony sets the tablet down with a flourish and looks at Phil. “Welcome to my home away from home, Agent Coulson, have you come to add more stress to my life? You’ve got quite a lot of shit to top to make that happen, because your Spangly crush has made my life just a tad bit harder lately, and dealing with all that crap doesn’t leave me with a lot of free time.”

Phil is fairly certain he hides his shock, not at what Tony is saying, because that was only to be expected, but at the obviously wrung out man in front of him. As good as Tony is at hiding his feelings normally, Phil has no trouble seeing the weariness and wariness in his eyes and face; this is a man wore thin and he hopes he’ll let Phil help. 

“I’ll avoid the attempts to excuse my absence from the Avenger’s, and let’s just say that saying my death was greatly exaggerated may actually be wrong, and initially, my recovery was iffy. We both know how stubborn Fury can be, and by the time I was up and moving, he wanted me out of S.H.I.E.L.D. proper, because of what we all know now was a Hydra infestation.”

“Ah, yet another thing ol’Fury decided I didn’t need to know about before Natashalie and Captain pain-in-my-ass decided to not only dump a crap ton of sensitive information out into the world willy-nilly, but never thought to contact me. The most technically savvy person either one of those asshats know to help or even give a heads up to, you know, contain the damage. Which I did any way, at least the best I could after the fact. I’m beginning to feel a tad bit unwanted and underappreciated, to say the least.”

Phil cuts in before Tony winds up again. “Tony, I’m here to offer my help, in whatever capacity you need. I know it probably feels a little too late, but I can’t change what’s already happened. I can help, if you want it. I’ve been told I’m good with paperwork.”

“I’m not really not up for anymore double-crosses or lies, Coulson. I’m not sure I can trust people who believe they are ‘helping’ me or doing what’s best for me. I’ve been burned more than once lately, and I’ve got people I have to take care of and who I want to be able to rely on me.”

“I’m not offering false platitudes, because I know S.H.E.I.L.D. holds some of the responsibility for everything imploding on itself. The Accords were most likely something Fury saw coming at some point, at least in some form, and he didn’t prepare any of us for the possibility. No matter what, it shouldn’t fall all on one person’s shoulders to handle it all, especially when that person has several other full time responsibilities to take care.”

Tony lets out a half-hearted chuckle at his words. “Funny, no one’s really concerned themselves with that before, so excuse me if I question the offer now.”

Phil can see the suspicion mixed in with the tiredness, and knows he’s only got one shot here or Tony will blank him, and subsequently S.H.E.I.L.D. out and refuse to work with them moving forward. 

“Perhaps, to alleviate some of your concerns, we can start with a probationary period, for you to ensure our…my sincerity in this offer to help? You work out the details to our agreement, and also receive the help I know you need.” He looks Tony directly in the eyes. “I know how overwhelming a situation like this can be, and more than once, despite how I may have made it seem, there were times I felt myself drowning, until I realized I needed to not take everything on myself.”

Tony spends a good five minutes shifting his gaze from Phil to looking outside the windows and back to Phil again, when finally he looks at all the papers on the table and lets out a little huff and gives him a small smile.

“Alright, Agent Agent, despite my many concerns and several, and I do mean several, reservations, I’ll agree to that probationary period, but I’m only working with you. There will be no baby agents underfoot, agreed?”

Phil returns the smile, and pulls a chair out to take a seat at the table. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Stark.”

“If we’re going to work together, you should probably at least call me Iron Man, or Boss…yeah, that’s good, I like that. Boss.” Tony gets a dreamy look on his face.

“Let’s get to work, shall we…Tony.” 

Grimacing, Tony nods his head. “Fine, fine, suck all the fun out of it.” Tony glances up quickly and says “Thanks, Phil.”


	11. The Avengers - Charity Event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a time jumped event. I wanted to move things along some, hence the jump, but I'll most likely "flashback" or refer back to events that happen before this chapter's timing. The rogue/ex Avengers are back, not quite pardoned, and on probationary status. As a means of positive PR, they are to attend a charity event, one where celebrities, etc perform in various ways, such as singing or playing an instrument. The idea is that this would be a good event, with lots of positive energy, with little pressure to “perform”, but instead start to work toward getting back into the public’s good graces. As far as most of the Avengers know, none of them are performing...

Varying POV’s

Not all of the Avengers are in attendance of the fundraising dinner and show event; Bruce feels it’s best for now, to stay out of crowded spaces with the returned rogues, Hulk is not happy with them, and Vision has bowed out as well. He’s been helping Bruce in the lab a lot lately, and so that’s their plan for the evening. Wanda is not there as well, as she’s working with Doctor Strange in controlling her powers, and attending therapy sessions; both being requirements to even be considered for reinstatement as an Avenger full time. 

Ms. Potts and Director Coulson had been the ones to inform all those who would need to attend, and laid out the ground rules for the night. It was heavily implied that their best behaviors would be required, and the consequences for not doing so would not be enjoyed. Pepper had had an almost gleeful expression on her face, when she said to “by all means, test me” during a discussion that most of them had considered harder to get through than a mission debriefing. 

Steve, Clint, and Natasha were at least used to having to attend functions, but Sam, Scott, and especially, Bucky were nervous, for many reasons and not a little bit jealous that the “Spider-kid was lucky for not having to attend” since his identity was unknown, and damn did they now wish they had kept their identity secret. 

Steve was bemused by the three, as he sipped some punch while they complained and looked around the room. Clint had mostly decided to blend in quietly and hang out near the food, while Natasha, looking lovely in a deep blue evening gown, spent most of her time mingling. He assumed she was attempting to unruffle some feathers and associate a positive image to their fellow attendees. 

He moves his gaze on from where she’s dancing, and lands on both T’Challa and Tony talking with a group of people, who look to include the Mayor and Everett Ross. Both men look comfortable, both in their tuxes as well as their conversation, and Steve envies that just a bit. He doesn’t know how long he’s been watching or that his gaze hasn’t moved on from Tony until Bucky tugs on his sleeve a little to get his attention.

Bucky isn’t sure how to feel about having to come tonight, though he wasn’t lying when he said he was jealous of Spider-kid and his anonymity, but he doesn’t exactly hate it either. He enjoys the people watching, and hopes the evening’s acts are entertaining. Sam is rattling on about some movie star he just saw walk across the room when he notices the direction Steve is staring. Even though T’Challa is in the same group, he knows which person Steve is looking at. He doesn’t look angry or upset, maybe just a little mesmerized? Who knows, but he’s taken Ms. Potts threats serious and so decides to get Steve’s attention back with him, Scott, and Sam. He thinks they are supposed to take their seats soon anyway, so they might as well head over to their table.

“Come on, Punk, the dinner and show s’going to start soon, let’s go to our table. Hopefully, sooner rather than later, so Sam will shut up about his celebrity crush.” He makes sure to say that last bit loud enough for Sam to hear, and smirks when he hears him mutter about asshole ex-assassins and starts to walk to their table. It appears most of the others guests get the same idea, as tables start to fill up. They are all sitting at one of the larger tables, and it’s not too uncomfortable, as Rhodey, despite being very protective of his best friend, has been willing to work toward better relations. Even if the going has been slow. Though, Bucky is fairly sure that this only extends to most of them, with Steve being the exception, because he’s often been the recipient of what could only be described as a murder stare. 

Steve coughs to cover his embarrassment over staring, sends a small smile toward the other three, and nods his head in agreement, before going to take his seat at their table. After sitting down, he drinks about half his glass of water before glancing around the table. Everyone seems to have gotten to their seats, except a few stragglers at the other tables. The lights dim a little and the “stage” lights up a little more, as the emcee starts their opening greeting to the attendees before announcing the start of the night’s entertainment. Pepper had said most of the performances would be either singing, playing an instrument, or even a combination of both, and Steve is hoping it goes better than some of their karaoke nights in Wakanda between his teammates. 

Both appetizers and salads have been served when all of sudden Clint asks “Where’s Stark?” That garners most everyone’s attention, though Steve thinks he sees a smirk on Rhodes’ face and small smile on Pepper’s; the rest of the table spends time looking around the room, and Steve’s wondering how he missed Tony not being at the table.

Both Scott and Sam are quietly muttering to each other about how it’s not fair that Stark is skipping out on the evening, when they notice a piano is being moved to the front of the stage. The annoyance at Tony missing from the table by some and the bewilderment by others to his absence promptly disappears when they all see him walk over to the piano and take a seat. Apparently, since Tony had been introduced by the emcee, he only gave what, to those who knew him, a fairly shy smile and a quiet “good evening, everyone” (a quiet, shyness most of them were not really used to when it came to Tony) before he started playing and then singing.

When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love

Looking around the table, Bucky could tell he was not the only shocked not only by Stark on stage, but also that he could sing so well. He whispered to Sam, asking what the song was called, and learned it was Make You Feel My Love, by someone named Bob Dylan. He really couldn’t do anything but stare at the man on stage and be captivated as the song went on. 

When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
Oh, I hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love __

I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I will never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong 

T’Challa should know by now to never be shocked by anything Tony does, but yet the again the man surprises him with more hidden talents. The piano playing is not too shocking, many children from affluent families learn to play instruments; he himself plays the violin and piano as well. The singing is an altogether different story; Tony has a beautiful voice and the song suits him quit well, and he finds he’s a little put out that he will only get to hear the one. 

I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue  
And I'd go crawling down the avenue  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love 

The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet 

Steve can barely keep his mouth closed the minute Tony’s husky voice starts singing. Listening to both his voice and the words, he finds himself ignoring everything else around him. Tony only looks up at the crowd while playing a few times, and Steve doesn’t think he’s imagining the sadness in the brunette’s eyes when his looks over the Avenger’s table. Steve finds himself ashamed, yet again, on the way he went about things, mostly because he lost sight of all those he has hurt, especially those who believed him to be their friend. He’d be lying if he didn’t have to blink quickly a few times to keep the extra moisture in his eyes from falling. 

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of this Earth for you  
To make you feel my love, oh yes  
To make you feel my love 

As his best friend walks off the stage, to quite a bit of applause, Rhodey takes a look around the table. He can tell both Clint and Natasha are shocked and impressed, though they hide it quickly as the next act comes out on stage. Scott and Sam also look impressed, but it’s the looks on the faces of Barnes, Rogers, and T’Challa that him internally groaning and just barely stopping himself from face-palming, he doesn’t need this shit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Make You Feel My Love, written by Bob Dylan, and the version I have in my head is how Adele sings it. Though, Tony is playing in the story and singing, while she sings and has a “keys player.” I debated on using the song in this story, because I’ve had it in my head to use for another where it’s a more romantic thing, but got the idea of how it’s kind of him singing to the Avengers. I mean, he cares for them, loves them, has done a lot of stuff for them (not with the idea of buying their friendship, etc), because he sees them as family (or he did) and just really hoped that they would have felt some of that toward him as well as some point. 
> 
> Also, I haven’t decided yet who I want Tony to end up with (though it most likely will not be Steve), I do love him with T’Challa and even Barnes, depending on how the story goes, and there’s always the possibility it could be someone like Peter Quill as well. 
> 
> Additionally, oh what I wouldn’t give to hear RDJ actually sing this song, because I have no doubt he would do a wonderful job.


	12. Bucky, Steve, and Clint hate the Guardians of the Galaxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a time jump here, but I don't think it's much of one. The old and new Avengers are slowly working through all their issues, progress is slow, but not non-existent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite humbled by the kudos, comments, and bookmarks I've received for my little story here. Thank you all so much. I'm crap at responding to comments, and I apologize, I do see them, and I'll attempt to do better because they are appreciated. I've only got the one chapter this evening, but I'm going to work on getting more out this week. I've been distracted by reading fan fiction, the bane of all fan fiction writers I believe as well as trying to decide on what I wanted to write. I enjoyed this chapter, and hope you all do too. 
> 
> As I continue to not have a beta, all mistakes are my own. I've tried to catch any mistakes, but please let me know if you see any.

Bucky hates the ‘Guardians of the Galaxy’ more than his therapist thinks is healthy, but that’s probably because she knows why he hates them with such a passion. He hates them for their easy smiles, their playful banter, and he especially hates them for the way they have made Tony’s eyes light up with delight and wonder. 

Bucky hates Rocket, because he’s an asshole and a fucking talking raccoon…a talking raccoon who talks Tony’s language. Their brilliant minds could have clashed when meeting, supposed egos could have not meshed, but what happens is something that has the entirety of the Avengers (old and new) scared shitless. The rest of the Guardians, minus Mantis (because he doesn’t think she’s capable of it) seem somewhat apprehensive, but overall mellow with the antics the two engineers get up to. Bucky especially hates Rocket when he says “I’m going to need his arm” and all Bucky wants to do is take it off and beat the idiot with it.

Bucky hates Drax because of the way Tony (and a few other Avengers as well, if he’s honest) delight in both his lack of guile and his inability to comprehend idioms or metaphors. Drax is aware that he’s more literal than most are used to, but outright enjoys Tony’s antics in trying to “get one over on him” in jest. It never fails to make Tony and Peter (Spider Kid, not that jumped up Space Jockey) cling to each other cackling when joking around with him, and Bucky’s convinced Drax does it just to hear them laugh (he really can’t blame the guy, but he still hates him). 

Bucky hates…okay, well, he actually can’t hate Groot. The little tree teenager is ridiculous when it comes to the Earth video games Spider Kid introduced to him, and even though he can’t actually understand what Groot is saying, he knows grumpy, stubborn teenager when he hears it. The Guardians had been shocked (and he enjoyed the dumb looks on their stupid, getting along with Tony faces) when Tony had understood exactly what Groot had been saying. Of course he had, he’s been talking to his Robot children for years, and if that’s not training in understanding Groot, he doesn’t know what is. 

Bucky hates Gamora for her ability to quickly assess the entire situation going on with the Avengers, and proceeds to take Tony under her wing like a mama bird. A mama bird who would slice anyone in half who looked at those she considered her’s wrong, with the sword she favors, both in battle and out. Bucky hates Gamora, but he makes sure she doesn’t know he does, because even the Winter Soldier simmering under the surface is afraid of her. 

Bucky doesn’t truly hate Mantis, much, because of the sadness in her eyes and sweet smiles she flashes at Tony ever since she first touched his arm. He sees the way Tony practically crumbles after that first touch, and can’t find it in himself to really even dislike her. Not when she runs her hand through Tony’s hair, during a panic attack not helped by too many hours in his workshop, and calms him enough to get him to sleep for at least eight hours.

Bucky hates Kraglin, just on principle alone. He’s one of the Guardians, and therefore deserves Bucky’s ire. He enjoys how quickly just a look can get the man exiting the room as fast as he can (what? He never said _he _wasn’t an asshole too).__

__Bucky doesn’t have words for how much he hates Peter Quill (Starlord, pssh!). Quill, who has too many easy, flirty smiles pointed at Tony. Quill who shares a love of music, and had about passed out when Tony had given him SI’s most recent music player that could hold all the “70’s music Peter could ever want to hear” on it (Bucky doesn’t think Quill should think he’s so special, Tony had given him a music player too, to help him catch up on all he’d missed while “playing popsicle” for a good portion of the last 70 years. So take that, buddy!). Bucky especially hates the shy smiles and actual blushes Quill gets from Tony, mostly because he wants to be the one to coax them from him._ _

__Bucky hates the Guardians because he knows how good they are for a lot of the Avengers, but especially Tony. They’ve included Tony into a family that the Avengers should have been, and Bucky knows they could have been had things gone differently. Bucky can’t help but hate Steve, and the older Avengers, just a little, for this, ruining the chance to form not just a fighting force, but a family. He’s hopeful Tony doesn’t hate him enough to not consider allowing him in as a friend, eventually, because above all else, he wants to be that._ _

__

__Steve can’t quite place why the Guardians of the Galaxy bother him so much, and he knows he’s not the only one, if the looks both Bucky and Clint have given them is anything to go by. He knows they are an asset to Earth, especially in the coming battle with Thanos they know will come, but he watches them, with the new Avengers…with Tony, and he can’t help but feel dislike for the ragtag group of heroes. He appreciated the help the offer, for now, but he looks forward to when they leave again and things can go back to normal again._ _

__

__Clint doesn’t fully know why he doesn’t like the Guardians of the Galaxy (and that moniker, really?!) until they go out the first time with the Avengers to handle a villain who has decided a week is just too long to give the Avengers a break, and is opening portals to what must be evil Care Bear land, if the vicious little teddy bears are anything to go by (What? The little shits bite.). From his perch, he’s got the best view on not only how well the Guardians work well together (damn, Groot is vicious), but also how well Tony (and Spider-Man, Dr. Strange, and War Machine) work with them as well._ _

__They’re seamless and yet banter-strong (he can hear it on the comms), and it deals a blow to Clint because the Avengers started with that. Easy banter, both on and off the field, the slow tip toe toward building a stronger team, building friendships, until they weren’t. The unfortunate downward spiral of non-communication that pushed the team farther apart, until they really were only a team in name. Watching as everyone works on cleaning up, stuffing? Really? Clint knows why he doesn’t like the Guardians, it’s because they’re a reminder of what could have been._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a couple of points of view on the Guardians of the Galaxy. I enjoyed writing the Bucky one the most.


End file.
